


Vacation Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas in Paradise [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi Goes on Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

Kensi stretched and shoved her book and pillow into the satchel she carried on. The plane was descending for a landing on the reef runway in Honolulu. She was looking forward to a week on the beach with nothing to do but sleep and sightsee. She knew she'd hurt Deeks' feeling about the trip but she had another reason for being in Hawaii, one she wasn't ready to share at the moment.

As she disembarked, duffel in hand, she heard her name being called. "Kensi." Looking up she smiled. "Steve." He'd broken the rules to meet her at the gate.


End file.
